xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99 YELLOW (U.S. plant application Ser. No. 09/561,936). xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99 YELLOW is a mutant from xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a anemone type flower, a 7 week response and a medium plant height. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is #94.0898xe2x80x94unpatentedxe2x80x94, the male parent is #93.0607 xe2x80x94unpatentedxe2x80x94, both unamed seedlings not available to inventor for description. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in September 1997. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98HALIFAXxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in December 1997 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing large sized blooms with white ray-florets and a green-white disc florets.